


Video Sex

by Demial



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch!Genji - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Real Dick!Genji, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Request: An idea! Long distance relationship with the Blackwatch Boys (or any of your choosing) and a Skype call leads to video sex ;)





	Video Sex

**Gabriel Reyes**  
Gabriel called you during some downtime on a mission. You answered on your laptop. Once he assured you nothing had gone wrong, you were excited to hear from him and see his face. That was how he convinced you to shed some clothes for fun times.

You had slid down in the chair with your legs relaxed open. Bottomless, with your buttonup shirt open to show enough of your chest to give your appearance a casual feel. Like your pants and underwear happened to slide off on their own a minute before. Which they might have.

You lightly ran your hands on your inner thighs, between your legs, and up your stomach. Working yourself up to the main event, nice and slow. Putting on a show for your man. The commander was on a tough mission, and you were helping the worry lines smooth from his face.

Gabriel gazed at you with heavily lidded eyes. Two of his fingers slid down his length, which you now realized was visible through the front of his dark denim jeans. You couldn’t wait for him to unzip them and show you what was behind. A delicious-looking dick you wish you were kneeling in front of.

Instead, you played with the wetness that had collected at your slit. To the point where it made slick sounds that reached the commander. He glanced down at his crouch and pinched the end of his cock through the thick fabric.

Gabriel sighed, and let his head fall back. He glanced to the right.

“Not now, McCree,” he growled. 

You didn’t hear his subordinate, Jesse’s, voice before, but you did this time. He spoke hushed and apologetically. The commander sighed in frustration and rolled his head.

Gabriel had to cut things short when someone ambushed their position. You were disappointed, but you understood completely. Every second counts in his line of work. You said a quick, “Be safe!” to the screen before the video feed cut out.

You had more than enough fodder to finish yourself off. You leaned back, closed your eyes, and went at it.

Later, while you had your sexual needs satisfied, you still missed Reyes. There was no one to give you aftersex cuddles. Then your phone vibrated in your pocket and said, “Hey.” A little something Gabriel had recorded for you, so you could hear his voice without him needing to be there.

You swiped your finger across the screen to unlock your phone find he had sent you a video. This was rare! You excitedly played it immediately.

The screen showed dark skin, darker hair, and movement. The fire was newly lit down below when you heard a soft grunt and realized Gabriel sent you a video of him jerking off.

His hand sped up and squeezed the head, concentrating on the top. His fingers closed around the round, dark pink head. A few strong, jerky movements. His hand froze, and then Gabriel sighed gruffly. Shiny, white cum spurted weakly up and down onto his fingers.

He sighed again, quietly. The commander splayed his fingers for the camera, showing off the thick liquid.

“Have fun,” he chuckled. Then the video ended.

You grinned. This may not be better than masturbating together, but you could watch this video anytime you wanted.

 **Genji**  
Genji lived on-base. You didn’t. So you video called him from home often after work. You lay on your bed, chatting with him. Asking him how he felt. He didn’t talk about everything, but you sensed he still appreciated it.

Genji’s eyes closed, and you didn’t miss the soft hitch in his breath. The way his lips parted half an inch. The slight furrow in his brow that folded the scar across it.

You squinted at him.

“What was that?”

Genji opened his eyes slowly, and they focused on you through the screen. You twisted around to sit up with a grin.

“Are you _masturbating_?”

He exhaled, caught.

“Maybe,” Genji murmured.

He rolled over to hold his phone in front of his face. His other hand was discernibly missing from view. You thought quickly and mirrored his position. Your hand crept down to your own nethers. You applied pressure with your fingers through your pants.

You raised your eyebrows.

“So…?”

Genji looked down, and the twin red lights disappeared. Then he looked back up at you.

“The meds they gave me keeps me horny all day,” he said sheepishly.

“Sounds like a good med.”

And there it was. A small smile curved his lips. His arm was making jerky movements from the elbow. His mouth hung open, and he stared through you, getting lost to the pleasure he was giving himself.

“Genji?”

His mouth closed, but he still stared through you. With his slim-shaped eyes narrowed into slits.

“Mhmm?”

“Why aren’t you paying attention?” you laughed.

He hummed thoughtfully.

“You sound…sexy,” Genji murmured. He blinked and looked you in the eyes. His arm made longer, more pronounced movements.

“Wow, Baby,” you said, smiling, “Are you getting off to my voice?”

He nodded slowly, the light glinting off his helm, and moaned softly.

“Want me to keep talking?”

“Please,” the cyborg asked.

“You’re so cute, Baby,” you told him, enjoying this immensely.

“Go on.”

“When you’re here, I love that your cybernetics give you the extra strength to carry me around any time I like. It’s sweet and sexy.”

“Mmmm.”

“I feel safe in your arms.”

“Uhuh,” he forced out. Genji’s mouth hung open, and his head pushed back into the pillow.

“I wonder if this is going to last for a while…” you mused.

“Perhaps,” he replied. His slick tongue pushed against his lower lip, “I have to take this one for a, uh, a month to see how-how, mmmf-”

Genji bit down on his tongue and groaned through his teeth. A few drops of dimly-lit semen shot onto his chest plate just below his pecs.

“Enjoyed that, did you?” you teased.

“So did you, I bet,” he gently accused.

“I suppose,” you admitted.

The conversation settled into a comfortable silence. Genji wiggled on the bed, getting comfortable. He made no effort to hide that he started up on his dick again. 

“Can we talk some more?” he asked, smirking.


End file.
